Belasko's Talons
Belasko's Talons are scientifically enhanced harpy eagle talons that were possess the ability to steal power from beings with supernatural powers. These talons were created by the Dread Doctors and given to the Werewolf-Garuda Chimera known as Belasko. The Doctors gifted Belasko with the talons with the intention of him using them to steal the power of the True Alpha Scott McCall. However, the talons weren't strong enough and Belasko failed to accomplish his task, which later led to his death. Jordan Parrish was the first to feel the effects of the talons when he was attacked by Belasko in an abandoned house after Belasko demanded to know Scott's whereabouts. He described them as being twice the size of a normal werewolf's claws, and when he was stabbed by them, it felt as it his power was being drawn out of him and into Belasko, using the talons as a conduit for his power. Fortunately, Parrish retained his powers despite being stabbed by the talons. Belasko cornered Scott and his girlfriend Kira Yukimura at the high school and quickly got the upper hand long enough to stab Scott in the chest with his talons. However, the arrival of the rest of his packmates gave Scott the moral support he needed to get a second wind, allowing him to snap off the five talons on Belasko's right hand. After defeating Belasko, Scott retrieved the talons and gave to them Deaton for examination. Deaton was confused by the mere existence of the talons, eventually leading him to believe that someone was trying to change the rules of the supernatural. When Deaton left town in order to learn more about the Dread Doctors, he took Belasko's talons with him. The talons were then later stolen by the Desert Wolf in Russia, which she then gave to to [[Theo Raeken] in exchange for luring her daughter, Malia Tate, to Fort Jewett to be killed. Theo planned to use the talons to steal the power of the Beast of Gevaudan; however, after receiving false information by Deucalion, Theo decided not to use them out of fear that they would kill him. After lying to Theo, Deucalion presumably stole the talons and got them to Scott, who then sent them to Malia through Stiles. Malia, in turn, used the claws to steal the rest of the Desert Wolf's power. The current whereabouts are currently unknown, but it can be assumed that they're still in the possession of either Malia or the McCall Pack in general. Notable Events *Belasko steals some of Jordan Parrish's power at the abandoned house. ( ) *Belasko tries to steal Scott McCall's powers at the high school, but he fails due to Scott being a true alpha. ( ) *Scott breaks the talons with relative ease. ( ) *Scott gives the talons to Alan Deaton, who examines them, and determines that they are the talons of a harpy eagle. ( ) *The Desert Wolf steals the talons from Alan Deaton. ( ) *Theo receives the talons from the Desert Wolf in exchange for Malia Tate. ( ) *Deucalion tells Hayden Romero that the talons will kill Theo. ( ) *Malia uses the talons to steal the rest of her mother's power. ( ) Trivia *The talons didn't work on Scott due to his True Alpha nature, as his power can be only be taken by a Beta of his making, such as Liam Dunbar or Hayden Romero. **The talons also didn't seem to fully work on Parrish, either; though Belasko's eyes turned the same orange-red color as Parrish's Hellhound eyes, Parrish retained his powers, indicating that either the power transfer was not complete or Belasko was only able to partially duplicate Parrish's powers. Gallery 5x15_Belasko's_talons.png 5x19_Belasko's_talons.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Belasko's_talons.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Belasko's_claws.png Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Objects Category:Unnatural Objects